


play me like a love song

by lofikv



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Lan Wangji is Whipped, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimjobs, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: “Lan Zhan, are you awake?” He tries waking him up, just to test the waters.No response.Wei Wuxian smiles to himself.This is going to be so much fun.





	play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> title from troye sivan's [bloom](https://open.spotify.com/track/0oTyoTKEKMdF3rXcOLyEfN)

“Lan Zhan?”

 

The sun is barely up in the horizon, only a faint yellow undertone in the dark blue sky. It’s a mystery how Wei Wuxian is awake before Lan Wangji, because his boyfriend is usually up at exactly 5:00 on the dot. He groggily glances at the clock on their bedside table. _5:47 AM._ Huh, he should have been awake forty-seven minutes earlier. _Maybe he’s just tired,_ he thinks.

 

Wei Wuxian stirs, wriggling like a worm on top of Lan Wangji to get comfortable, when he felt _it_. A strange object poking his right thigh, the one wedged between his lover’s legs. Scratch that, it wasn’t strange at all. Wei Wuxian is very well-accustomed with the thing poking him right now. He smirks, digging his thigh harder between Lan Wangji’s legs, getting a furrow of brows and a soft sigh in return. Wei Wuxian is definitely wide awake now, all signs of sleepiness erased from his body. He can’t go back to sleep now, not when a rare opportunity presents itself to him like this.

 

He knows Lan Zhan wouldn’t mind a little bit of fondling while he’s asleep, hell, he even subtly hinted about this particular fantasy one time they were out on a date. Wei Wuxian remembers sputtering out boba pearls and looking at his boyfriend incredulously when he heard the statement, said boyfriend only looking at him with a blank expression. Who knew that he would find himself in the exact situation now, grinding his thigh against his sleeping partner’s dick.

 

“Lan Zhan, are you awake?” He tries waking him up, just to test the waters.

 

No response.

 

Wei Wuxian smiles to himself. _This is going to be so much fun._

 

With a renowned vigor, he snakes his hand below him until he felt Lan Wangji’s waistband. He skillfully untied the laces and fished the half-hard cock out, gently squeezing it. Still no response. He gives it a few pumps, feeling the tip moisten with his ministrations. Wei Wuxian really wants to hurry up and get his boyfriend’s cock inside him now, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to get it over quickly. He wants to take his time too, wants to see Lan Wangji pant and get flustered because of him. And who knows when he will see his lover like this again? Peacefully asleep and _so_ willing, so soft and putty under him.

 

He retracts his hand, already sticky from Lan Wangji’s precum, and proceeds to yank up his boyfriend’s shirt to mouth at his nipples and abdomen. Wei Wuxian always had a knack for Lan Wangji’s pecs, always finding himself nuzzling on his chest everytime he gets the chance to. Of course, his lover doesn’t mind, so Wei Wuxian is always seen burying his face on Lan Wangji’s chest.

 

Wei Wuxian takes one nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it, looking up to see if there’s any reaction. What he saw was his boyfriend’s slightly parted mouth and tightly furrowed brows. _Interesting_. He sucked harder, rolling the hardening bud on his tongue and nipping the area around it. Suddenly, he hear a muted groan and a hand messily grabbing his hair. Wei Wuxian looked up again, and saw his Lan Zhan staring at him with half-lidded eyes, his gaze hungry and mouth panting for more. “Good morning, Lan Zhan.”

 

Still not fully awake, Lan Wangji only hummed and carded his hand through Wei Wuxian’s hair once again, this time more composed and inviting. Seeing that his boyfriend is still half-asleep, he continued sucking on the pink bud, giving the other nipple the same treatment with his fingers. Faintly, he heard a moan above him.

 

“You like that, Er-gege?” Wei Wuxian teased, his hand on Lan Wangji’s cock moving faster.

 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji said in a strained tone. God, he loves hearing his lover like that, lost in lust, with nothing holding him back from ravaging Wei Wuxian the way he likes it. He _lives_  for these kind of moments, where Lan Wangji loses his unbelievably strong self-restraint and just takes him without any inhibitions. Everytime they have sex like that, it always leaves Wei Wuxian dazed and numb from overwhelming pleasure. And right now, with his gorgeous boyfriend staring back at him with burning eyes, he can’t wait to be wrecked by him again.

 

He pumps Lan Wangji harder, his mouth still not stopping its assault on his boyfriend’s dusty nipples. That’s when he had a better idea. Lifting his head to meet Lan Wangji’s burning ambers, he slowly smirked while sliding lower and lower until he meets face-to-face with the huge cock he was stroking earlier. Up close, he could see the bulging vein on the underside and the moist tip drooling with arousal, and Wei Wuxian cannot hold himself back any longer. He helps himself and happily dives to swallow Lan Wangji’s member deep in his mouth.

 

A hand hastily grabbed through his soft locks, pulling and tugging until it was even messier than when we woke up. Blowing his boyfriend is another one of Wei Wuxian’s favorite things to do. He just _loves_ the feeling of his Lan Zhan’s cock on his lips, hot and heavy. Stroking the remaining length that can’t fit in his mouth, he gazed up at his lover with mischief and sucked harder, making Lan Wangji’s eyes widen and his lips part to make way for a pleasured gasp. Still grinning, he popped the dripping cock off his mouth. “Lan Zhan, you seem to be enjoying this too much.”

 

Lan Wangji glares at him, his golden eyes boring through Wei Wuxian as if wanting to say ‘ _don’t try my patience unless you wish not to walk anymore._ ’ “Stop talking.” After speaking those words, he pushed Wei Wuxian’s head towards his groin, eagerly feeding him his cock.

 

 _Lan Zhan, aren’t you eager today? What has gotten you so excited?_  Wei Wuxian chuckled internally, after all, he’s not complaining as long as he can have his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. Composing himself, he went back to work, sucking Lan Wangji’s dick enthusiastically. At one point, he licked the drooling tip while sucking particularly hard and he swears he heard his lover moan unbashedly, the deep timbre making Wei Wuxian shiver.

 

“Stop.” Lan Wangji abruptly said, lifting Wei Wuxian away from his cock. “I will come soon if you don’t stop. Get up here.”

 

Wei Wuxian lifted his mouth away from the aching length with a little grumble, before getting up and meeting Lan Wangji’s waiting lips. The two hungry mouths collided almost angrily, yearning to get a taste of each other. Every brush of Lan Wangji’s tongue on his sends sparks all over Wei Wuxian’s body, his senses already numb and his breathing labored. Gasping for air, he halfheartedly peeled his lips away and stared at his lover with eyes screaming with want. “Lan Zhan, please fuck me.”

 

Lan Wangji hissed, his achingly hard cock twitching from Wei Wuxian’s pleading. “Get on your hands and knees then.”

 

He obeyed immediately, getting up from Lan Wangji’s body and proceeding to kneel on the center of the bed. With his knees parted and back arched seductively, he turned his head back to peer seductively at the man behind him. “Take me, Lan Zhan.”

 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji wasted no time holding Wei Wuxian’s supple cheeks apart, observing the twitching hole in the middle. Just as he was about to ask his boyfriend where he kept the lube last night, he felt a __very__  strange sensation on his hole.

 

_Fuck, that’s Lan Zhan’s tongue._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

__

Wei Wuxian was struck dumb, his eyes went wide open and his jaw slacked, producing a loud moan that’s probably going to get them in trouble later. But fuck, he can’t think about that now. Not when Lan Wangji’s tongue is probing inside him, tasting the most intimate part of his body. It’s the first time he’s been given a rimjob, and all Wei Wuxian can think of is _why the fuck didn’t Lan Zhan do this to me earlier?_

 

“Lan…Zhan, puh-please.” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. But those are the only words he can think of right now. “Please. Please!”

 

Lan Wangji halted his movements. “What do you want me to do?” He asked in a soft voice, his hands softly massaging Wei Wuxian’s soft buttocks.

 

“I-I don’t know! Eat me out, finger me, fuck me. Just please do someth—ah!” He doesn’t get to finish what he was about to say when Lan Wangji dove between his cheeks again and proceeded to shove his tongue inside his hole, fucking it in and out of him as if it was his dick. Fuck, how can he think properly like this? This is absolutely not fair! Wei Wuxian just managed to whimper pathetically and take what he’s been given, his thighs trembling pitifully and face already wet with tears.

 

With a shaking voice, Wei Wuxian managed to look back to his lover. “Lan Zhan, stop, stop. Please. I’m gonna come if yuh-you don’t stop.” That seems to make Lan Wangji stop his relentless fucking, giving a few kittenish licks to the puckered entrance before looking up and taking Wei Wuxian’s lips again. “Hah… Lan Zhan, now. Please, fuck me now.”

 

“Mn.”

 

Lan Wangji reaches for the lube that he somehow found on the floor, hidden beneath their strewn clothes from last night. He uncapped the half-full bottle, squeezed a generous amount on his palm, and warmed it up. “Spread your legs wider.”

 

Wei Wuxian does what he’s told, spreading his knees wider eagerly and presenting himself towards Lan Wangji’s impatient eyes. Slowly but surely, he felt a finger prodding at his entrance, then a familiar sensation of a slender limb sliding almost easily inside of him. Wei Wuxian sighs contentedly, _finally _.__

 

The finger steadily pumps in and out of his hole, massaging his inner walls. It’s only when another lithe finger joins inside that Wei Wuxian widens his eyes and lets out a sharp gasp at the overwhelming sensation, tears already springing to his eyes once again. Two fingers are now moving inside him, curling upwards as if they’re on a search for something. When they brush upon a certain bundle of nerves deep inside his hole, Wei Wuxian can’t take it anymore and released a hoarse scream. “Fuck!”

 

“Lower your voice, Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji reminds, his fingers moving a little faster. How can he fucking stay silent when his fingers are assaulting his asshole brutally? The two fingers inside him suddenly turned into three, ramming into him without mercy.

 

“Luh-Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan, fuck!” Wei Wuxian moans, his voice getting a pitch higher. He really can’t take this anymore, just a few more jabs at his prostate and then he’s gone. “Lan Zhan… Please, put it it now. I can’t take it anymore…” He whines pathetically, face buried on the pillow under him.

 

Lan Wangji seems to have taken pity on him, he gingerly pulled his fingers out, much to Wei Wuxian’s disappointment at having his hole empty, and leaned over to get a condom inside a drawer in their bedside table. But Wei Wuxian stopped his arm, looking at him with those bright puppy eyes that no one can resist.

 

“Nuh-no. Wanna feel you, Lan Zhan. Please…” Lan Wangji hissed at his lover’s tantalizing expression, already positioning himself at Wei Wuxian’s entrance. As he leaned down to land a quick peck on his lips, all he can hear is a chorus of _please, please, please, Lan Zhan, please._

 

Wei Wuxian moans wantonly as Lan Wangji’s thick cock penetrated him, stretching his hole at its limit. It’s been months since they got together and weeks since their first time making love but he will never get used to the feeling of his lover’s girth inside of him. Lan Wangji thrusts experimentally, but Wei Wuxian is impatient. He rose his hips to bring the member inside of him again, making Lan Wangji gasp lightly. Wei Wuxian just throws a flirtatious wink at him and moved his hips urgently, letting the fat cock slide in and out of his hole.

 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Wangji warns, his face darkening. But Wei Wuxian takes it as a challenge, moving his hips harder and faster against his boyfriend’s cock while brandishing a smug look on his face. “Fine. You brought this to yourself.”

 

In a blink of an eye, Lan Wangji managed to pull out of him, flip his body like he’s a ragdoll, and entered him again in one swift motion, knocking Wei Wuxian’s breath away from the initial force. He thrusts against the tight hole harder, holding his hips in a bruising grip. Wei Wuxian, now missing a pillow to suppress his screams, moans loudly in mind-numbing pleasure, his thoughts blanking for a split-second at the powerful thrusts accurately aimed at his prostate. He tries to cover his mouth with his arm to silence himself, but Lan Wangji tightly gripped his wrist and pinned it above his head. “Lan Zhan… Lan-er gege, puh-please, faster…”

 

Lan Wangji complied, his movements quickening, making Wei Wuxian choke on a gasp. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend tighter, his nails leaving angry red marks on Lan Wangji’s broad shoulders and pristine back. Wei Wuxian whimpers louder with every thrust, and not long passed before he could feel the familiar tightening of his stomach again.

 

The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, along with Wei Wuxian’s shameless moans and Lan Wangji’s muted groans of pleasure. Their bodies are both glistening with sweat, making each slide messy and slippery. Wei Wuxian thinks he’s gonna pass out from his lover’s relentless thrusts, his body taut like a bowstring. “Close, Er-gege, I’m so close. Please…”

 

“Mn.” Was all Lan Wangji said before pulling out completely and slamming back into Wei Wuxian’s hole _hard_.

 

“Fuck!” Wei Wuxian throws his head back from the unbridled pleasure surging through his body. He holds Lan Wangji tighter against his chest, one of his hands pulling roughly at his lover’s shoulder length hair. “Lan Zhan… Lan-er gege, close… Lan Zhan—ah!” Wei Wuxian trembled violently beneath Lan Wangji, the former’s cock shooting spurts of white all over their abdomens. Wei Wuxian breathes deeply, but his lover is not done yet, still pummeling inside of his hole eagerly. “Fuh-fuck! Lan Zhan… Please…”

 

Lan Wangji kisses him with burning passion, his thrusts losing their composed rhythm. After a few more pumps, he comes inside Wei Wuxian with a bruising grip on his hips and a strained _‘Wei Ying!’_ on his lips. The latter whined at the feeling of having his hole filled, loving the feeling of hot cum inside his body.

 

Exhausted, Lan Wangji laid his head on Wei Wuxian’s face, still panting heavily. “Good morning, Wei Ying.”

 

Wei Wuxian can’t help but laugh at his lover’s words, patting his head and greeting him a _‘good morning’_ back. “Lan Zhan, I don’t think I can walk after this. Carry me to the bath?”

 

Lan Wangji looked up at him and kissed him sweetly, tongue lazily wandering inside Wei Wuxian’s willing mouth. Moments like this are Lan Wangji’s absolute favorite, just kissing his Wei Ying with no worries on his mind, only focused on the feeling of sweet lips against his. He can kiss Wei Wuxian all day without complaint. “Mn. I will prepare the tub then.” He said, already pulling out. Wei Wuxian whines at the feeling of being empty once again, but Lan Wangji pecked him softly again. “Wait. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Wei Wuxian only hummed and closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness seep into his body after an intense round of lovemaking. A few minutes later, Lan Wangji emerges from their en suite bathroom and carried Wei Wuxian to the tub. As they soaked in, he can’t help but to admire his Lan Zhan. His sweet, caring, and loyal Lan Zhan whom he loves so much and loves him as fiercely in return. Wei Wuxian can’t help but to think how lucky he must be to have Lan Wangji by his side, always there to support him, protect him, and cheer him up when dark thoughts plague his mind. He smiles at himself. _Fuck, I really love Lan Zhan so much._

 

“Wei Ying? What are you looking at?” Lan Wangji peers at him curiously, his golden eyes seeing straight through his soul. “Are you hurt?”

 

Wei Wuxian shakes his head. “No. Just thinking about how I love you so much.” He winked, seeing Lan Wangji’s cheeks redden at his honest words.

 

“I love Wei Ying just as much too.” Lan Wangji manages to say, turning his head away to hide his burning cheeks. Wei Wuxian can only chuckle endearingly at his lover’s actions. He leaned back and rested his head on his lover’s chest, sleep already overtaking him. Distantly, he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead and a careful hand adjust his head so he can lay comfortably. Wei Wuxian felt his heart swell.

 

In the soft morning light, they both fell asleep entangled in the warm and fragrant water, breathing evened and hearts beating as one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow oh my god if you're still reading this i just want to say thank u so much for reading 2.8k words of self-indulgent wangxian porn HHHH this is my first time writing smut apart from that *one* kv fic i did years ago hehe （*/∇＼*） so if u have any thoughts/criticisms pls do not be afraid to voice them out in the comments !!!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NlKlFOR0V) !!


End file.
